


Five things that didn't happen aboard Odyssey in 'Unending' (but Teal'c told someone they did)

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/F, M/M, Meta, Season/Series 10, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five things that didn't happen aboard Odyssey in 'Unending' (but Teal'c told someone they did)

One of Landry's hybrid _Solanum lycopersicum_ plants achieving sentience and attempting to take over the ship. Teal'c himself admitted that he might have watched a little too much B-movie science fiction the night before. The extended yarn he spun did, however, keep several visiting children entertained for the duration of an SGC lockdown.

A team-and-Landry orgy. It was what O'Neill in his vast lasciviousness wanted to hear, and Teal'c couldn't bring himself to disappoint his old friend. The details about the control crystals and the noisemakers he added purely for his own amusement.

Weekly polo tournaments in the holosuite they designed and installed. Teal'c dropped this tidbit in Jay Felger's hearing knowing full well how assiduously Doctor Felger would apply himself to developing actual working holoreality technology if he believed that it was an achievable goal.

Anyone pairing off romantically. During his psychological evaluation, he told the military doctor that two couples had formed -- himself and Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran -- in order to spare present-day Colonels Carter and Mitchell the suspicion and scrutiny the military would bring to bear upon each of them should they discover who was in fact engaged in sexual activity with whom over that half-century. That the arrangements he had invented were the ones portrayed in the episode when the adventures of SG-1 were developed into a successful television series merely confirmed his suspicions about the Air Force psychiatrist. He was unperturbed; short-lived though it had been, he vastly preferred _Wormhole X-Treme!_ anyway.

The death of hope. When confronted with despair in his personnel in the face of overwhelming odds, he will sometimes claim that after fifty years, his team had surrendered any expectation of escape, but had prevailed in what seemed their darkest hour. It was so long ago, now, that in truth he no longer remembers whether they gave up hope or not. He does not believe they would have, but he has no compunction about claiming they did, in the far-future-that-wasn't buried in his distant past, if it will help save lives in the present.


End file.
